


Taking care of Jacob

by FiliFuck



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bisexual Jacob Frye, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Sex, London, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: This story was written for my good friend Greeneyedwolfking. Be sure to check out his Twitter and Patreon :-)After another gang brawl, Jacob and his Rook boyfriend are exhausted, so they need some rest. However, they both have quite different plans...
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Taking care of Jacob

Taking care of Jacob

A story for Greeneyedwolfking written by FiliFuck

The sky above the city of London was dark and rain poured on the streets of Whitechapel. The cobblestone road was covered in unconscious bodies of men and women. All of them were dressed in red coats. They were the members of one gang called the Blighters. Few steps away were standing two members of another gang, which was called the Rooks. One of the men was dressed in a black leather coat. His head was covered with a dark hood. His name was Jacob Frye. The other man was dressed in a yellow jacket and he was way bigger than Jacob. They were both covered in blood and panting heavily.

"Bloody hell, Mark! Thanks for saving my back!"

"Don't mention it, Mr. Frye. You're my boss and I must protect you."

"Please, I know I'm your boss, but just call me Jacob."

"Alright, Jacob. Are you sure you are alright? It was a tough fight."

"I hope so..."

"Maybe I should check by myself. Let's go to my house, shall we?"

The two Rooks were walking down the streets of Whitechapel. It was very quiet. The dirty cobblestone was washed by rain. After while they stopped next to one terraced house. They entered and walked the stairs to the second floor. There was a tiny flat. Mark opened the door.

"Come it, Jacob. Take off your coat, if you like. You can sit down and I will prepare some tea. Or would you like coffee?"

"Yeah, I would like some coffee."

Jacob was looking around. It was a typical tiny flat for working people. These were built in London by hundreds. But in this one, he felt like at home. He was sitting on Mark's large bed, which was way more comfortable than a normal wooden chair.

"Here you go, Jacob.", said Mark and gave Jacob a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Mark."

"Now, I will have to check if you are injured. Some of these bloody Blighters had knives and cleavers. Take your vest and shirt off, please."

Jacob unbuttoned his dirty green vest and untied his red scarf. The shirt was also wet from rain and sweat. He slowly unbuttoned it and revealed his strong hairy chest. There was a crow tattoo on his pec. Mark admired his body. It was the first time Mark saw Jacob shirtless.

"You look great Jacob! Your body looks very strong. You have a perfect amount of body hair. I also love your tattoos! And the most important thing, it looks like you aren't injured at all!"

"Ehm, thanks Mark.", said Jacob.

"Excuse me, I will have to take my shirt off too. It's wet and uncomfortable."

"Sure, go ahead."

Mark took off his shirt. The shirt was drenched in rain and sweat and it was too tight. The buttons on his pecs were always straining and his biceps could rip his shirt at any moment. He was built like a mountain. His body was covered with fur. He looked like a bear. Jacob's bulge was getting bigger. Mark flexed his big muscles and showed Jacob his hairy armpits.

"Let's continue in the examination, shall we?"

Jacob unbuckled his belts and removed another scarf, which was wrapped around his waist. A bush of black hair was peeking from his trousers. He let his black trousers slide down. He revealed his big uncut cock and large balls covered in hair. Jacob's cock was semi-hard, so Mark grabbed it and played a bit with Jacob's balls. After a few seconds, Jacob was fully hard and ready for action. Mark licked Jacob's cock and balls. His tongue was playing with the foreskin. Then he put the whole length in his mouth. Jacob's balls were hitting Mark's chin covered in a scruffy beard. Mark was moaning and almost choking on Jacob's big member. Jacob was gently playing with his rock hard nipples.

After a few minutes, Mark was swallowing Jacob's hot, tasty cum. Jacob sat on a chair and Mark removed all his remaining clothes. The floor was covered in clothes. Some of them were ripped, some of them were stained by blood. But they didn't need them anyway.

"Let me enter your hole, Jacob.", said Mark.

"Are you sure? Your cock is giant. It will tear my ass apart."

"Well, I'm sure other rooks have trained you well."

Mark grabbed Jacob's strong hairy chest from behind. He gave his cock a few more jerks and his dick was ready for action. Jacob lowered himself and relaxed his hairy butt cheeks. Mark lubed his finger in saliva and put it in Jacob's anus. Jacob was enjoying it.

"Alright, Jacob. Your ass is relaxed. Here I go!"

Mark put his giant, rock hard member into Jacob. Jacob gasped. Mark had the largest cock he has ever seen, and now it was in his ass, pressing against his prostate. Mark was holding Jacob from behind like his prey. They were both covered in sweat. The windows were fogging up from their heavy breathing. Jacob's ass was stretched to the limits, but it was barely enough for Mark's monster. Their panting was probably spreading around the whole house. After a few moments, Mark growled like a bear and Jacob's ass was completely filled with cum. Mark put his twitching cock out and his semen was almost everywhere. Jacob collapsed on the bed and his ass was pushing out Mark's testosterone juice. The bed was messy, but they didn't care.

Mark lied down next to Jacob. They were cuddling until they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
